Heart To Heart
by kymm
Summary: Kurt Angle and Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley have a talk before the Royal Rumble (2001). Kurt actually isn't an ass for once. :D


"Steph ****

Heart To Heart 

Rating: PG-13: Language 

Setting: Before the _Royal Rumble. _

Alternative to what really happened with the HHH/Angle match, with Trish in Kurt's corner. Steph and Kurt have a heart-to-heart.

"Steph?" someone said from behind her. 

Stephanie turned around. "Hey, Kurt!" she said as she saw the current Champion standing in the door of her and Hunter's locker room. 

"Uh…yeah. Hey, could I talk to you?" he said, twirling his medals in his hand. 

"Sure." She said, feeling awkward. Kurt was going to face her husband at the 'Rumble, so she didn't want Hunter to think she was switching sides. Well because for one thing, she would never side with the likes of Trish Stratus, because…who knows what she did to her father while no one was looking….. 

"Bitch." She said aloud, thinking of Trish. 

"What?" Kurt said, looking at her oddly. 

"Oh…ah, nothing! Just thinking about someone. Sit down. Please." Stephanie said, and sat down on the chair away from the couch where Kurt sat. 

"Well, I was wondering if you could do me a favor — by the way, your dress is nice." He said with a big smile on his face. 

"It's a skirt." She replied, not thinking. "A leather one, at that. Leather. Did you see what Jackie did to Trish with that leather strap the other night on RAW? That was great!" she smiled evilly, quite reminiscent of her father's evil grin. 

"That was horrible!" Kurt said, looking horrified. "Obviously, Jacqueline has NO intensity, intelligence, or most importantly, integrity, to do that to poor Trish. And that _is _true!" 

Stephanie rolled her eyes at the ceiling. "Well, obviously, Trish has no integrity, knowing what she's doing with my father…." 

Kurt eyed her. "You _believe _those rumors? People start them like…people like Steve Austin. People with no intelligence whatsoever!" 

Stephanie looked at the ground. "Well, I believe them." She said quietly. 

Kurt looked surprised. "Steph…I don't believe you…your father is an honest man! He is a fair and just WWF CEO!" 

"Kurt…please, stop kissing ass." Stephanie said. "You know it's true…just look at her, that bitch." She said in open disgust. 

"I suppose you're right." Kurt said quietly, almost so quiet that Stephanie couldn't hear him. But, she did. 

When Stephanie replied, it was with great surprise. "Kurt, did you just say that?" 

"Yeah." 

"I never thought I'd hear you say something like that, something against my father!" 

"Well, as I sat here, I realized, 'Hey she's right!'" Kurt said with a small smile. 

Stephanie grinned. "This doesn't sound like you, Kurt. You're normally a jackass." 

"Oh, thanks." Kurt replied. 

"No, really. You sound different." 

"So do you." Kurt replied softly. 

"Huh?" Stephanie asked, confused. 

"You used to be…well, a bitch—." Kurt flinched at the choice of his words. "—You know, all "Daddy's Little Girl' and that stuff." 

"Yeah." Stephanie said. 

"And, yeah, I used to be a jackass. Well, I still…am, kinda—." Stephanie laughed. "—But, I thought here thinking and stuff, you know, and well, you know, thought about myself, and you know…." 

"Yes, I do know." Stephanie said. 

"So I guess we've both changed, huh?" 

"Yes, I suppose so." Stephanie replied. "Although, you changed kind of suddenly. One second it was like, 'Jacqueline has no intelligence' and now it's 'I was wrong!'" 

Kurt laughed shakily. "Yes, I guess so." He said, twirling his medals. 

"I sometimes wonder if I should have married Test." Stephanie said quietly. 

"Why?" asked Kurt.

"Well, I married Hunter to make Dad angry. Well, that just made him happy, didn't it?" 

"Maybe." 

There was a period of silence. Kurt broke it by asking, "Well, you love Hunter, don't you?"

"Well, yes, but I didn't when I married him. I was being a bitch. I married Hunter because he 'turned me on', remember?" 

Kurt smiled. 

"But, I love him now…so…."

There was another period of silence. Again, Kurt broke it. "Look, Steph, I just wanted to apologize for what I've done to you in the past. You and Hunter both. I was just being stupid, okay?" 

"Yeah, Kurt. Thanks." She said quietly. 

"Anytime." He replied. "Well, I guess I'd better get going. I'll see you later, okay?" He moved toward the door. 

"Hey, Kurt?" Stephanie asked. Kurt turned around. 

"Yeah?" asked Kurt. 

"What did you want to talk to me about when you first came?" 

"Oh…never mind, Steph. It was nothing, really." He said, and headed out the door. 

"Hey…Kurt?" He turned around again. "Are you going to drop Trish?" 

He smiled. "Yes." He said with a burst of confidence, and walked out the door, for real this time. 

Out of the door, out of Stephanie's life – forever. 

THE END 

Questions? Comments? Marriage proposals? Mail them all to: [the_brink_of_insanity@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:the_brink_of_insanity@hotmail.com



End file.
